Always
by AmazingPaige1
Summary: Jealousy has always been a problem for Kendall Knight. Whenever someone had what he wanted, he made sure he'd get it. So it was to no surprise when his ex James started dating another girl, he was prepared to do anything to get him back. Even kill. Kames.


_A/N: This is my first piece of writing on here, WOOOO!_

_Halloween's in the air, and I wanted to get into the spirit of things and do a Halloween one-shot._

_ I also noticed that there was a major lack of Killer!Kendall stories on here (my guilty pleasure) and so, a story was born._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-man, The Minnesota Wild, Incubus, Facebook, Jeep, and sadly, Big Time Rush.

* * *

Kendall Knight has always had a problem with jealousy.

For as long as he could remember, someone always had something he wanted. In Kindergarten, around Halloween, his best friend Logan planned on being Spider-Man for the school's annual Trick-Or-Treat Fest.

"Kendall! Kendall!" A five year old raven-haired boy exclaimed. His mother bought him a Spider-Man costume, complete with dual-web shooters! He couldn't wait to show his blonde buddy. Checking his mask once again, Logan sped off to find his friend.

"Kendall," Logan finally found said boy in the corner, scribbling over a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles coloring page in his western cowboy costume. "Look at me! I'm Spider-Man!" The younger boy jumped around, making action noises with every punch and kick. Kendall looked up with a pout. Logan's costume looked awesome. All he had was this stupid cowboy costume his mom picked up at the last minute. Logan always got everything.

"That's not fair!" the green-eyed boy squealed, causing Logan to stop. "You know I love Spider-Man more than you Logie! Give me the suit!" The younger boy shrunk back. "But it's mine Kendall. I really wanted to wear it." He looked like a kicked puppy, but Kendall didn't care.

"I'm not your friend anymore!" He stomped his foot, and turned away from Logan, arms folded over his chest. Tears sprang into the younger boy's eyes. "I'm sorry! We can switch costumes Kendall! I'm sorry!" A grin popped onto the blonde's face. "Thank you Logie! You're the best!"

Kendall spent the day defeating the Green Goblin, while Logan sat nearby, in western-styled boots 2 sizes too large, and a small frown on his pale face.

You could say that his jealousy helped establish his determination. Whenever he wanted something, he stopped at nothing to get it.

That's why Kendall stepped out into the chilly Minnesota night at 3 AM, ready to kill.

* * *

"_Good morning." A pair of thin, soft lips pressed against his neck. He turned to his side. Beside him laid an Adonis, _his_ Adonis. Sparkling hazel eyes stared lovingly at him. With his wispy brown locks, perfectly chiseled chest, and his million-watt smile, he was absolutely head-over-heels in love with his boyfriend, James Diamond. _

"_Good morning." Kendall whispered back, nuzzling deeper into the embrace of his lover. He wondered how he got so lucky. The taller male tangled his fingers through the blonde's hair, lips tickling the nape of his neck. He lived for these moments, these special, intimate moments with James. When it was just them, alone, lost in each other. _

"_I love you so much, Jamie." The green-eyed boy lifted him mouth to the other's nose, leaving a small kiss, then moving to both cheeks. "I love you too." James grasped Kendall's chin, and brought his lips to his own, joining in a passionate kiss. He melted into Kendall's mouth. They moved as one, wrapping their arms around each other, hands folding through each others' hair, tongues roaming every inch of each other's mouths. They broke off, the need for oxygen just barely more important than their passion. _

"_Always?" Kendall questioned, head laid on James chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing him. _

"_Always."_

* * *

Always proved to be only 4 short months after that tender moment in bed, when James decided that "it wasn't working out" and that he "doesn't feel that spark anymore."

He left Kendall in a heap of despair. Never in his life has he ever felt so miserable, so broken. He thought he was being a great boyfriend; he still felt "that spark". He felt it every time they kissed; he felt it just as much as their first.

James took half of Kendall when he broke up with him, or at least, that's how it felt to him. He no longer wanted to participate in anything, staying bottled up in his room, blasting music through his headphones. His joy-filled smiles faded away, leaving sorrow scowls in their place. Carlos and Logan came by to check on him every day, trying to lift up their blonde best friend's spirits up. They tried everything, getting Kendall a new guitar, getting him the new Incubus CD, the idea of going to a Minnesota Wild game, but it was to no use. Kendall had hit an all time low.

He couldn't do anything without thinking of the brunette. Living in Pipestone, MN, with its population of 4,200, it was small town. Each corner was packed with a sweet memory. His heart had been punctured, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get over it.

So when he found out James had already moved on, and with a _girl _at that, he was beyond angry.

Haley Springston.

That was the bitch's name. According to Carlos, they've been dating for 3 weeks, a mere two weeks after the break up.

For weeks, all Kendall could think about was Haley Springston. The girl who ruined him.

Kendall looked up everything he could about her, finding her Facebook account. He tortured himself, going through her pictures, looking at every picture of her and James. She was a young, petite, cream-skinned girl, with light, long, wavy brown hair, and pale blue eyes. _Look at him_, he thought. _He doesn't even look happy_.

In every photo, James could be seen with a smile, but it wasn't _his_ smile. It wasn't as dazzling, as bright as it usually is. It looked weakened.

It looked forced.

She can't even make him smile. She stole James away from him, which destroyed his life, and she can't even make him fucking _smile_.

All of his angry boiled inside of him, thoughts cruel in nature, until he snapped.

The fucking bitch deserved to die. She shat all over his life.

She was going to die.

Kendall looked up Haley's address on the White Pages. Now that he knew where she lived, he wasn't going to waste another day. She would be terminated, as soon as possible.

* * *

After midnight, Kendall set off to do his deed. He wasn't even thinking about what he'd have to do, he just wanted his Jamie back. And there was only one way to do it.

He slowed his blue '87 Jeep Comanche Pickup to a stop, about ten feet down from Haley's house. Determination in his heart, and a cold glint in his eyes, he walked up to the front door, and rung the bell.

It chimed, the noise echoing into the silent 42˚ night. He waited in the cold, no second thoughts to be found. He's set his goal; there was no way he could go back.

Not long after he rang the bell, footsteps and a small irritated groan could be heard. With the twist of a lock, the door was slowly opened, revealing the girl in the #1 spot on Kendall's hit list.

_Showtime._

"Hello?" a tired voiced called out. "Who are you? And why are you here? It's like, 3 AM. It's a bit too early for Jehovah Witnesses don't you think?"

That last comment seemed like she was trying to be friendly and lighten the mood, but that only made Kendall hate her more.

Nevertheless, he had a job to do. He conjured up the most distressed face he could make.

"I'm sorry! My car broke down, just a couple yards away from your house. I was due at my mother's house hours ago for her birthday, but I got lost, and my phone is dead. May I please use your phone? Oh, my mom's probably worried sick!"

Concern washed over Haley's face. _Checkmate._

"Sure, come on in!" She gestured toward the long hallway, Kendall shuffling after her, a deadly smirk on his face.

* * *

Haley led him into her living room. The theme was very sophisticated; blue, black, and white furniture, accented with gold pieces.

"Thank you so much. My name's Kendall, by the way." He turned to her, a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm Haley, and no problem. Do you want anything to drink? Water? Coffee?" Ugh, hospitality.

"Uh, water will be fine."

"Got it. The phone's to your left." The blue-eyed girl headed off towards the kitchen.

Kendall looked around the room. Pictures of her family and friends lined the walls; trips to the mountains, spring break photos, and graduation portraits. _They'll miss you_, Kendall thought.

He turned to look at another wall, when one photo stopped him in his tracks.

Haley was wearing a hot pink dress, a look of pure adoration on her face. Her arms were wrapped around a very familiar neck. James.

They were dancing, the photographer snapping the photo at the perfect moment. James' arms were wrapped around Haley's waist, pulling her closer to him. His face was full of love, full of genuine passion.

That picture set him off. He had combusted.

Kendall punched the portrait, the frame hitting the floor, glass scattering around the area. He couldn't even feel the cuts on his knuckles stinging.

"Kendall! What happened?" Haley's voice cried out.

He was so livid, you could feel his rage radiating off his skin. He suffered through enough; he was done with his pain.

So when Haley saw bloody hand and ran towards him, Kendall grabbed her neck, and slammed her against the wall.

* * *

Kendall pressed himself onto her small, trembling body, left hand still gripping her neck, and pulled out his pocketknife with his right. The shine of the small blade made her screams triple in volume.

He adjusted himself, left hand now covering her mouth, knife pressed against the skin of her neck.

"Scream like that again, and I'll slit your throat."

Haley's soft blue eyes were now wide, quaking along with the rest of her body. They were vast in contrast to Kendall's eyes, which were darkened with a lust for blood, and gleaming with an evil glint.

Haley struggled against her captor, but Kendall was too strong for her, hardly budging. Hot tears ran down her face.

The blonde let out a deep chuckle, "A fighter, are you? Too bad you can't win this battle." A toothy grin was plastered over his face, her panic fueling him.

"When I heard that James moved on and got a new girlfriend, I had to see her for myself. Looks like dropped his standards extremely low."

"You deserve this, stealing James away from me. You ruined my life." His was glowing with joy. "Now I get to end yours!"

Her terror was entertaining. Her chest racked against the wall with her sobs.

"We were in love, living out every day of our lives together. It was perfect. Then you came along and fucked shit up. I bet you're regretting that now aren't you?

"What did he ever see in you? You're weak, _pathetic_. He's miserable with you. He only went out with you because he pities such ugly bitches like yourself."

Sharp pain flashed through his hand. Kendall growled; she had bit him His hand wrapped tightly around the girls' neck.

"He could never love a monster like you." She choked out. Kendall pressed the knife into her throat, blood trickling down her nightshirt.

"HE LOVED ME MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

Her body slacked, her resistance fading. Her tears mixed with her blood.

Kendall's smile could only be described as psychotic. "It's hilarious, how you think he actually loved you. How you thought James would ever care about trash like you." His words were soaked with venom. "You're not even _naïve_, you're just stupid. Now you'll die because of it."

There was a menacing gleam in his eyes. Haley couldn't believe that just 10 minutes ago, those eyes were innocent.

"Look at me." The blonde commanded. The girl did not budge.

In one swift motion, Kendall stabbed Haley left shoulder, who unleashed an un-humane scream.

He slammed her into the wall. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" His chest was puffing out violently with anger. The brunette raised her head, dark spots and tears clouding her vision. The only sounds in the house were heavy breathing and agonizing moans.

"I want to see your face while you suffer. I want to see your face twisted in pain. I want to see the soul leave your eyes as you take your last breath. I want to see the end of Haley Springston."

To Kendall's surprise, Haley began to compose herself.

"No," she began, straining to speak. " If I'm going to die, I'm not going to die to your convenience. I'm going to die knowing that I didn't give in."

A laugh pierced through the heavy silence. "How cute."

The green-eyed boy kneed her in the chest, and dragged his knife down her cheek. Her scream was cut off by two rough, calloused hands crushing her neck.

"I've been waiting for this moment for weeks." The evil man's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Guttural noises came out of Haley's mouth. It was music to Kendall's ears.

He tilted her chin up, exposing all of her face. "Looks like your face is blending in with your eyes quite nicely."

Tears were flowing down the girl's face, stinging her cuts.

"You're so pitiful, and you know it; you're not even trying to fight back anymore."

Kendall let go when he knew she was close to being gone, her body crumpled to the floor.

Haley gasped for air, though she knew it was useless. She was a goner.

The blonde spat on her body. "Maybe James will remember you now."

He squatted, and leaned towards the dying girl. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, bitch."

* * *

The funeral for Haley Springston was held two weeks after the murder. There was no open casket; the police found no body or any evidence at the crime scene. Kendall cleaned up well.

Kendall got off free, hiding the body and clearing up the blood. The search might still be on, but they'd never find it. He made sure of it.

Kendall attended Haley's funeral, not only because he loved the irony of it all, but to support James, who was surprised to see the blonde's name flashing on his screen when he heard his ringer.

The two boys walked out the church's wide doors, and down the steps. The sky was a dull gray, and clouds blocked out the sun; fitting for the occasion. Haley's family and friends were all around, talking amongst themselves, and paying their respects to her parents.

Kendall stood by James, hand rubbing circles into the taller boy's back; he remembered that James used to love it.

James dabbed at his hazel eyes, "I miss her so much Kendall."

"I know you do buddy. I have no idea what you're going through, but I do know that if Haley was here, she would want you to move on, to not be sad."

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face, "I think you're right. Thank you Kendall."

He captured the smaller male in a tight hug, full of emotion.

Kendall didn't believe any of the crap he just told James.

James was his again, and that's all that mattered.

Kendall lifted his head out of the comforting, familiar crook of James' neck. "You know I'm here for you Jamie. No matter what." He kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Always?"

He squeezed James tighter.

"Always."

* * *

_And that's a wrap! That seemed like a pretty solid story to start my journey on . It felt a bit rushed, but I'm happy with how it came out. It was weird writing the ending, trying to end it with a bit of Kames fluff after the murder scene._

_I recommend listening to "Always" by the amazing Panic! At The Disco during the funeral scene (also the inspiration for the title, wink wink), then "Nearly Witches", by the same band, at the end. It gives it a good end-of-movie feel._

_Anyway, please leave a review, and don't be afraid to critique me, in fact, I'd** love** it if you did!_

_Till next time!_


End file.
